


Burn

by Rainbow_Transform



Series: The Boys Are Back In Town [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, Gabriel can speak different languages, Gabriel is going to run Heaven, Gabriel is not putting up with shit, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lucifer better watch out, Post-Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, Protective Gabriel, The author used Google Translate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Transform/pseuds/Rainbow_Transform
Summary: “Gabriel,” Sam says gently. “Gabriel.” He tries to pry the Blade out of Gabriel’s death grip but it won’t budge.“C’mon, Little Brother,” Lucifer chokes out before Gabriel applies more pressure.“Nie mów,” Gabriel hisses through his teeth, switching languages like a second skin. “Idi, Sam. Poslušaj Deana, Samuel. Napustiti.”





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Ugggghhh, saw Infinity War three days after 13x21, so expect something with Infinity War soon. 
> 
> Y'all know the drill. Read, comment, Kudo it, or whatever. I'm emotionally drained, so.
> 
> (And, yes, Gabriel can speak different languages. He's God's Messenger, people.)
> 
> *That one gif of Obama going "It is Law"*

Gabriel slowly rips apart the leave he’s got in his hands.

 

_(If he’d been stronger.)_

 

_(If he’d moved faster.)_

 

 _(If he’d_ **_thrown himself_ ** _at them.)_

 

_(Sam would still be alive right now.)_

* * *

 

“Why didn’t you bring him back?” Jack shouts.

 

“I’m not strong enough,” Gabriel doesn’t hide that fact. He’d drained what little Grace he’d had left on extracting it from him to open the Rift.

 

Castiel says something else, but Gabriel doesn’t listen. He rips apart the leaf that’s already ripped to shreds, and thinks.

 

_(This would’ve been so much better if he’d just shivved both Michael and Lucifer when he’d gotten the chance in Heaven.)_

 

_(Though, who’d think he’d ever go back there?)_

* * *

 

And there’s a ringing. A ringing, that tells of either and intruder or someone returning. And Gabriel feels him, feels the bright soul that he’d _seen_ slip into the darkness so easily. His hands drop the leaf parts, reaching as if he’d be able to fly towards Sam.

 

But, of course, that’s when Gabriel feels _him._

 

_(His Grace is almost just like when he first Fell. Burning hot, bright and Gabriel wants to throw him across the room.)_

 

_(Gabriel wants to throw up.)_

 

_(Gabriel wants to kill him.)_

* * *

 

“Brother,” Lucifer acknowledges, just moments after he’d said “Hello, son.”

 

And Gabriel? Gabriel’s Grace _sings_ in rage and he’s holding Lucifer by the throat.

 

 _“Gå væk,”_ he growls, the Danish language rolling off his tongue in his fury.

 

“Oh, sorry, I don’t speak that.” Lucifer says.

 

 _“Idź stąd! Idź stąd! Idź stąd!”_ Gabriel shrieks.

 

_(He hears Jack ask what he’s saying. Hears Sam reply that he doesn’t know, hears Mary and Dean try to draw the people away from the archangels.)_

 

_(Gabriel’s fingers close around his Blade, and he holds it up to Lucifer’s neck.)_

 

_(So, so easy to slice through it.)_

 

_(So, so easy.)_

* * *

 

“Gabriel,” Sam says gently. “Gabriel.” He tries to pry the Blade out of Gabriel’s death grip but it won’t budge.

 

“C’mon, Little Brother,” Lucifer chokes out before Gabriel applies more pressure.

 

 _“Nie mów,”_ Gabriel hisses through his teeth, switching languages like a second skin. _“Idi, Sam. Poslušaj Deana, Samuel. Napustiti.”_

 

“Oh, what language is that?” Lucifer asks, leaning forward.

 

 _“Hrvatski_ ,” Gabriel hisses.

 

“Gabriel,” Sam says and grabs the Messenger’s arms. “Gabriel, come on. _Please_?”

 

Gabriel releases it, his eyes burning holes into Lucifer’s Grace. _“To ni konec.”_ He says before following Sam away.

* * *

 

“We need to get you cleaned up,” Gabriel whispers and takes Sam to the medical tent. He gently wipes away the blood on Sam’s neck - just as gently as he’d been cutting off Gabriel’s stitches.

 

Gabriel looked at the wound. The skin isn’t smooth. Lucifer half-assed it, leaving a jagged scar where Sam had been bitten and Gabriel traces it.

 

“Gabe?” Sam whispers.

 

“I wish I could’ve _done_ something,” he tells him. “I’ve got the largest Grace reserve out of _all_ Angels, yet I’m the powerless one.”

 

“Gab-”

 

“And then you got killed. And, Sam, that just about killed _me._ ”

 

“Gabriel, I’m sor-”

 

“Don’t you _dare_ , Samuel Winchester. You have _nothing_ to be sorry about. _Nothing_.”

 

“But, Gabriel-”

 

“Don’t waste your breath.” Gabriel traces the scar again. “We need to go out.”

 

_(Sam leaves and Gabriel’s left alone in the tent. He mutters, so quietly he doesn’t know if anyone besides the angels in the camp hear him. “I’m sorry for everything.”)_

 

_(And life moves on.)_

* * *

 

Later, when they’d defeated the Alternate Michael and Gabriel’s Archangel Blade is sticking out from his chest, Gabriel holds his brother’s alternate version.

 

“I’m sorry,” he repeats over and over again. He can’t say anything else - he’s completely numb.

 

Michael strokes a hand against Gabriel’s cheek. “My Gabriel always preferred a female Vessel.” He says. “But she’d Fallen long before anyone else.”

 

Gabriel sobs.

 

Alternate Michael is a dick, yes - but his youngest siblings is crying (despite him not being his “true” youngest sibling). “She loves jokes,” he said. “Do you?”

 

“Tricks,” Gabriel says lowly.

 

“Ah,” Michael’s eyes turn to the stars. “Tricks. No, not mine. She loved jokes. Puns. Wordplay.”

 

Gabriel doesn’t reply.

 

“I miss my family.” Michael whispers and Gabriel gets out of the way as his Wings burn into the ground.

 

 _(“I miss mine, too.” Gabriel tells him, when everything’s silent and the Humans have dispersed, gone to find wood and such because they can truly build_ **_homes_ ** _now, they can_ **_settle_ ** _, they don’t need to_ **_move around_ ** _.)_

 

_(Funny, Gabriel thinks as he feels Heaven’s Gates reopen. Funny that people kill and kill, take and take, and move forward as if nothing’s happened.)_

 

_(He needs to go Home.)_

 

_(Truly, go Home.)_

* * *

 

“Are you coming?”

 

“Gabriel?”

 

“Hey, Gabriel! You coming?”

 

“I’m going Home.” Gabriel replies. “When we go through the Portal. Castiel, it’s time for me to go Home.”

 

“To the Host?”

 

“Yes.”

Castiel shows Gabriel the ‘secret’ doorway. (A child’s _playground?_ )

 

The Keeper comes on scene, and stares at Gabriel with child-like innocence. “Sir,” he says. “I… I did not think.”

 

“It is alright,” Gabriel says. “Remember to protect Heaven with your life.”

 

“Yes, sir!” The Keeper stands straight up, eyes following Gabriel’s form as they step through Heaven’s Gates.

* * *

 

“Archangel Gabriel,” Naomi bows her head in greeting.

 

“We aren’t brainwashing Angels anymore.” Gabriel says.

 

Naomi looks taken back. “But - but - but, sir,” she says and Gabriel shakes his head.

 

“No,” he says. “Free Will. Whoever wishes to stay or go can. We’re not looking for Castiel or the Winchesters. We’re already far too few in between to waste that.”

 

“But, sir,”

 

“No. It’s a new day, Naomi.”

 

Gabriel’s smile is bitter.

 

“We’re going to make some changes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Come scream with me at my Tumblr (@rainbowtransform) (please. please, i'm so lonely)
> 
> (PS: I used Google Translate for the languages, so sorry if it's wrong. :(


End file.
